If You are Reading this
by captainkodak1
Summary: The Possible and Stoppable families gather for two special birthdays.


**If You Are Reading This  
****By Captainkodak1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann put up the last of the balloons in the living room. The room was full of them, arching from one side to the other. Brightly-colored ribbons dangled from the balloon strings and fluttered in the slight breeze created by the ceiling fan. Above the fireplace mantle was draped a banner: "Happy Birthday, Kim and Ron." Monique steadied the ladder as Mrs. Possible climbed down.

"Thank you, Monique. That should do it. Now, if you will help me put up the ladder we'll be finished."

The back door of the Possible home opened and in stepped Mr. Possible, holding the screen door for Josh, who was loaded down with a large platter of steaks. Felix rolled in behind him. Josh set the platter down on the serving table while Felix rolled on into the kitchen to place the cooking utensils in the sink. James closed the door and walked over to his wife.

"The steaks are done to order. How are the potatoes?"

Tara stuck her head out of the kitchen, wearing an apron and oven mitts.

"Mrs. Stoppable and I just pulled them out of the oven. She's getting the butter and the sour cream ready. I found the butter that Kim made on our senior trip. As hard as she worked on it, I figured she deserves to have it on her potato."

Gene loaded several CDs in the boom box to play later and then put out the lettuce for salads along with dressings and other toppings. Hana toddled around watching everyone. To no one's surprise, her toddling included several laps around and across the ceiling.

Everything was just about ready for Kim and Ron's birthday party. The only persons missing were the guests of honor. Team Possible had been called away on a mission to help rescue some scientists stranded on Mount Middleton. Kim called it a cakewalk as they ran out the door to meet their ride.

The familiar roar of a Global Justice hover craft passed over the house and hovered over the front yard. Everyone took their places as Mr. Possible stepped to the front door and peered out the blinds next to the door.

"It's landing in the yard now. Everybody get ready."

James held the door knob and listened. Waiting until he heard footsteps on the porch, he yanked open the door.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTH….."

Everyone's yells and screams were suddenly stifled.

There was someone standing at the door, but not Kim and Ron.

It was Dr. Director and some of the staff from Global Justice. The assembled family and friends of the two teens immediately noticed something that brought the worst thoughts to their minds. Standing with Dr. Director was Rabbi Katz and Rev. Barnes from the Possible's church. Dr. Director looked down for a moment and then raised her head to look into the faces of the parents.

"James. Ann. Gene. Jean. May I please come in? I… I have some news for you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rabbi Katz and Rev. Barnes sat with the parents as Dr. Director took a seat in front of them. The parents clung to each other as did the friends of Kim and Ron. Dr. Director sighed and pulled an envelope from a sealed folder she was holding.

"James. Ann. Gene. Jean. It is my sad duty to inform you that Kim and Ron were killed this afternoon during the rescue operations on Mount Middleton."

Ann clung to James as she forced herself to speak.

"Wha… what happened?"

Betty looked back at the parents, tears streaming down her face.

"Kim and Ron reached the scientists on the far side of Mount Middleton. They'd rappelled down to the group and had put one of the injured members of the group in a Stokes stretcher. The scientists had been doing some research in Dark Gorge when one of them lost his footing and fell. Kim and Ron were attempting to get him out when the ledge they were standing on collapsed. They were tied off but fell past the stretcher and were left hanging below. Their rope was tangled around the rope holding the injured man's stretcher. It was too much weight for the others to hold all three of them or pull them up. We found out that during the fall Kim and Ron impacted the side of the Gorge and both were severely injured. They knew there was no way that all three of them could be pulled up and if the injured man wasn't pulled up immediately he would die. They…they cut the rope holding them up and fell into the gorge. They sacrificed themselves so the other man could live."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later, the room calmed down. The Global Justice doctor moved among the assembled guests, attending to them as best he could. Tara required a little something to calm her down. Monique refused the medication but continued to shiver as she sat in Felix's lap.

Betty opened the envelope that she had withdrawn from the folder.

"James. Ann. Gene. Jean. This folder was prepared and sealed ahead of time in case of this event. They each had their own folder and this one together. They both had life insurance policies in your names. Also, they wrote something to all of you to be read in event that they died on a mission together. I would like to read it now."

Betty's voice cracked as she started to read.

_Everyone,_

_If you're reading this,  
__All of you are sitting there,  
__Looks like we only got a one way ticket over here.  
__We sure wish we could give you each one more hug or kiss.  
__We've been doing this since we were just kids.  
__Well, we're laying down our backpacks,  
__And hanging up our boots.  
__We're up here with God,  
__And we're both watching over all of you._

Ann held on to her husband as her eyes traced over the pictures on the wall. They came to rest on two particular pictures set in the same frame. One was a picture of two small four year olds: one in pigtails; the other with freckles. They were holding a ball together. The other was the picture that had been shown around the world: a picture of two teens sharing the first kiss of true love at a certain prom.

_So side by side lay us down,  
__In that open field out on the edge of town.  
__And know our souls  
__Are where you always prayed where they'd go.  
__If you're reading this, it means we're already home._

Monique sat with her friends in the cathedral in Washington, D.C., as those words were read. It had been 3 weeks since they had not returned from that last mission. She recalled seeing her two friends coming back from mission after mission. They always made it home somehow. They may have been battered and bruised, but they always came home. She smiled when she remembered that night at the Prom when she had to struggle to hold her heart in her chest as she watched her best friends find out something that everyone else already knew. They were finally together. They were together now. They were home.

_If you're reading this,  
__Half way around the world,_

_We won't be there anymore.  
__We hope you'll learn  
__To carry on.  
__Stand up for the innocent and the weak.  
__We're laying down our backpacks,  
__And hanging up our boots.  
__Tell everyone we don't regret what we do.  
__So side by side lay us down,  
__In that open field out on the edge of town.  
__And know our souls  
__Are where you always prayed where they'd go.  
__If you're reading this, we're already home._

Steve Barkin stood with the other mourners at the gravesite that had been set up for Team Possible. He and the other teachers had spent hours over the past month trying to help the other students face what had happened. At graduation, Monique and Felix had given the final comments of the service. They had spoken of hope, friendship, love and service. With each point, they reminded everyone how Kim and Ron fulfilled each of the points in the way they lived their lives. Monique and Felix reminded everyone that their two friends would not want everyone to mourn. There was a time to let go and move on. They had lives to live and the best way to honor Kim and Ron would be to live their lives to the fullest.

_If you're reading this, there's going to come a day,  
__You'll have to let go and move on.  
__Just remember this,  
__We're in a better place,  
__Where we we'll live in peace and wait for you.  
__So side by side lay us down,  
__In that open field out on the edge of town.  
__And know our souls  
__Are where you prayed where they'd go.  
__If you're reading this,  
__If you're reading this,  
__We're already home._

_We love you,_

_Kim and Ron._

Closing the folder she just had read from, Dr. Director stood at the podium that had been raised in the field on the edge of town, the field now known as Team Possible Memorial Park. It had been one year since Team Possible had sacrificed their lives on that final mission and it was dedication day for the new park. Dignitaries and leaders from around the world were in attendance for this special day. Many remembered what became known as "The Night of the Diablos", and the two young people who stopped the carnage and found love along the process. Now they gathered in respect for the two teens who had shown so much promise and whose lives ended too soon. Dr. Director stood straight behind the podium and continued to speak.

"Kim and Ron knew the risks, yet they still went into harm's way, knowing that at any time one or the other of them might not make it home. They also knew that the time might come when neither one of them would make it home. They wrote this together hoping to comfort those of us left behind. Let us remember the sacrifices they made and let us remember the two young people so much in love. Today, we gather here to dedicate this statue of Team Possible. Let it stand as a beacon of hope and love throughout the world. Let it stand as a lesson to all of us that when two souls such as these find each other, even though they be so different, that the bond created that day when they first meet can become a bond that changes the world."

Dr. Director nodded and the tarp covering the statue fell away. There stood the two figures of Kim and Ron in their mission clothes, both looking to the east. In front of them were two smaller statues. One was a little girl in pigtails. The other was a little boy with rumpled hair. They were looking at each other as they shared a ball. Dr. Director smiled to herself as the applause and cheers echoed over the fields of the park. She knew that Kim and Ron would have avoided this type of thing if they could. They did what they did because it was something they did together and because of that they changed the world. What more could have they done had they lived?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know many of you are not big fans of this type of story. Yet when one like this gets on my mind I really have to write it. I don't do many of these but each one has meant a great deal to me.

Please leave a review I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Over and out  
Right hand salute.

If you are wondering this is based on Tim McGraw's song of the same name.

Kim Possible and the gang are the property of the Disney Company.


End file.
